This invention relates to a back-up heating system for residential or commercial use having a primary heat source and a back-up heat source for domestic water. The primary heat source heats a recirculating fluid supply which transfers heat to domestic water in a storage tank. The back-up heat source heats the domestic water when the primary heat source is insufficient.